Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time
Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, commonly shortened to Plants vs. Zombies 2, is a tower defense game released by PopCap Gamesundefined. This game is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombiesundefined. It was released for iOS devices on Thursday, August 15, 2013. In this version, the player battles new zombies in a time travel motif. Summary After the events of the game ''Plants vs. Zombies'''' where the player defeated Dr. Zomboss at the rooftop of the house, zombies once again attacked the front yard and after the zombies are all defeated, the player gets the hot sauce and gave it to Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave ate his taco, and wanting to eat the taco again, wants to time-travel and as well introduced his partner, Penny, a machine that time travels him through time. Unfortunately, they went back to the Ancient Egypt, revealed that they time traveled 4000 years ago. And the journey goes on! Game icons Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.0 to 1.4).png|Version 1.0 through 1.4 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.5 to 1.6).png|Version 1.5 through 1.6 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.7 to 1.8).png|Version 1.7 through 1.8 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.9 to 2.0).png|Version 1.9 through 2.0 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.1).png|Version 2.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.2).png|Version 2.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.3).png|Version 2.3 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.4).png|Version 2.4 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.5 to 2.6).png|Version 2.5 through 2.6 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.7 to 2.8.3).png|Version 2.7 through 2.8.3 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.9.1).png|Version 2.9.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.0.1).png|Version 3.0.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|Version 3.1.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.1).png|Version 3.2.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.2).png|Version 3.2.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.4.4).png|Version 3.4.4 App Store Description Description App Store Best of 2013 Play the sequel to the hit action-strategy with over 30 Game of the Year awards. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from the dawn of time to the end of days. Amass an army of powerful plants, supercharge them with Plant Food and power up your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brain. Game Features '''NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES!' Meet Fire Peashooter, Pepper-pult, Bonk Choy, Laser Bean, Pea-nut, and the prickly Homing Thistle: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through time. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Troglobite, Swashbuckler Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Mermaid Imp and Weasel Hoarder – the wiliest zombie of them all! AMAZING WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN Choose your plants wisely for each level and plot out your winning strategy. Use Plant Food to supercharge your plants when you need it most. Freeze, flick and zap zombies off your lawn, using your fingers with simple touch controls. GET CRACKING IN VASEBREAKER Defeat endless zombie waves in Vasebreaker, the #1 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. Use smashing power-ups like the Butterizer, X-Ray vase vision and more. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. LOOK OUT! ZOMBOT TUSKMASTER 10,000 BC! Take on Zomboss at the end of each new world. He’s coming for you with a host of diabolical inventions designed to challenge your best defenses! NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT Unlock ultra-challenging endless levels in every world — Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow, Arthur’s Challenge, Tiki Torch-er, and Icebound Battleground. What's New The Springening has sprung! The lawn is in full bloom in this latest update, including: • 17 days of glorious garden parties, March 24 – April 9 • 8 spring-themed zombies, shuffling down the bunny trail • Explosive special-edition plant Dandelion – get her for a limited time• Eggbreaker mode – new to Piñata Party • 5 fresh collectible costumes • New Wild West and Pirate Seas level packs for Vasebreaker Thanks for playing! Let us know what you think of the game by rating us after each update. Order of events Like the first game, the game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooterundefined. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflowerundefined. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nutundefined. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mineundefined. In the fourth level, the player encounters the Buckethead Zombieundefined, and after winning the level, he gets the Hot Sauce. Crazy Daveundefined arrives and eats his taco with the Hot Sauce. Then he wants to eat it again. His time-machine Pennyundefined arrives and, along with them, you time travel to eat the taco once again, but you "accidentally" arrive in Ancient Egyptundefined. In Ancient Egypt - Day 2undefined, the player is introduced to Plant Foodundefined, when Crazy Dave mentions that a Peashooter "Looks hungry". In Ancient Egypt - Day 5undefined, the player is introduced to Power Upsundefined (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) that are Power Snow, Power Toss, and Power Zap. Power Pinch used to be featured in this level, but was replaced with Power Snow in the 1.9 update. Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25undefined, Dr. Zombossundefined tries to infer that there were brains in Crazy Dave's taco. After the battle, Crazy Dave remembers that he had no meat in the Taco, so Dr. Zomboss is proven false. The player can be sent to the Pirate Seasundefined and when Penny asks why they were there, Crazy Dave only replies with "But Pirates!". Before the initial battle in Pirate Seas - Day 25undefined, Dr. Zomboss asks how Pennyundefined was created, as its "Temporal Signature" is almost identical to Dr. Zomboss's creations. Penny questions Crazy Dave if she is a Zombot, but Crazy Dave only mentions his sandwich. The player can be sent to the Wild Westundefined and with Penny's calculations: "0.015% of Taco" and "0.016%" margin of error". In Wild West - Day 1undefined, the player is introduced to minecarts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. Before the initial battle in Wild West, Dr. Zomboss wonders if you considered that you are "Sharing in Crazy Dave's madness" and that "The zombies and I are normal people trying to help". But Crazy Dave only mentions that Zomboss is probably going to say there are "No spoons". After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave exclaims that no spoons were used in the level. Dr. Zomboss replies that he is right, since zombies have no information known about spoons. The player can be sent to the Far Futureundefined and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25undefined, Dr. Zomboss talks about how Crazy Dave is very helpful in the fight against the zombies and then says that "My sleeper agent will turn against you when the secret word is said." Then says "Hypno-Zombnosis" and Crazy Dave shows up and asks to borrow your brains, but then says he meant hot sauce. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave snaps out of "hypno-zombosis" and Dr. Zomboss tries to hypnotize him again, only to forget how to say "hypno-zombosis". The player can be sent to the Dark Agesundefined and is introduced to graves that drop sunundefined and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky. Before the initial battle in Dark Ages - Night 20undefined, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that the reason Plant Food causes plants to be so violent, is that Plant Food is made from zombies. After the level is beaten, Penny says that from her research Plant Food does not contain zombies or zombie byproducts. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chomperundefineds. The player can be sent to the Big Wave Beachundefined and is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Padundefineds have to be planted. Before the initial battle in Big Wave Beach - Day 32undefined, Dr. Zomboss tells you about how that Chomperundefined and Bikini Zombie have been extra cozy lately, making him think that a plant-zombie romance is in bloom and how Chomper has the appetite of a zombie. After the level is beaten, Penny says that Dr. Zomboss was trying to sow "seeds of discontent" with Crazy Dave saying that they're the only ones that are going to "sow the seeds". The player can be sent to the Frostbite Cavesundefined and is introduced to sliders, frozen plants or zombies, the chilling wind and a new Power Up, Power Flame, which can only be used in Frostbite Caves. After beating Frostbite Caves - Day 15undefined, the player will get a stone tablet with brains and zombies in it. Before the initial battle in Frostbite Caves - Day 30undefined, Dr. Zomboss questions Crazy Dave's taco if it's a trap and a trick. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave and Penny were going to explain the second reason why they were time-travelling in the first place, until Dr. Zomboss interrupts that he isn't defeated, is going to reveal a "BIG SURPRISE" and will stop speaking in third-person. Areas Plants Returning plants *Peashooterundefined *Sunflowerundefined *Wall-nutundefined *Potato Mineundefined *Cabbage-pultundefined *Grave Busterundefined *Twin Sunflowerundefined *Repeaterundefined *Snow Peaundefined* *Kernel-pultundefined *Spikeweedundefined *Cherry Bombundefined *Spikerockundefined *Threepeaterundefined *Squashundefined* *Split Peaundefined *Torchwoodundefined* *Tall-nutundefined *Jalapenoundefined* *Melon-pultundefined *Winter Melonundefined *Imitaterundefined* *Bloverundefined *Starfruitundefined* *Marigoldundefined† *Sun-shroomundefined *Puff-shroomundefined *Fume-shroomundefined *Hypno-shroomundefined* *Magnet-shroomundefined *Chomperundefined* *Lily Padundefined *Tangle Kelpundefined New plants *Bloomerangundefined *Iceberg Lettuceundefined *Bonk Choyundefined *Snapdragonundefined *Power Lilyundefined* *Coconut Cannonundefined *Spring Beanundefined *Chili Beanundefined *Lightning Reedundefined *Pea Podundefined *Laser Beanundefined *Citronundefined *E.M.Peachundefined *Infi-nutundefined *Magnifying Grassundefined *Tile Turnipundefined *Sun Beanundefined *Pea-nutundefined* *Bowling Bulbundefined *Ghost Pepperundefined*^ *Homing Thistleundefined* *Guacodileundefined *Banana Launcherundefined *Sweet Potatoundefined*^ *Sap-flingundefined*^ *Hurrikaleundefined* *Hot Potatoundefined *Pepper-pultundefined *Chard Guardundefined *Fire Peashooterundefined* *Stunionundefined *Rotobagaundefined *Dandelionundefined*` Cameo appearances *Gatling Peaundefined - Using Plant Foodundefined on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Flower Potundefined† - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkinundefined - Pumpkin was on a Halloween Piñata Partyundefined promotion. *Cactusundefined - Cactus can be seen on a Wild Westundefined chunk. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombieundefined (now known as Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombieundefined *Buckethead Zombieundefined *Flag Zombieundefined *Gargantuarundefined *Impundefined *Dr. Zombossundefined (using his new time-based Zombots) *Dancing Zombieundefined (rides a jetpack in Far Future, known as the Disco Jetpack Zombieundefined) *Snorkel Zombieundefined *Yeti Impundefined New zombies Ancient Egyptundefined *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombieundefined *Camel Zombiesundefined *Explorer Zombieundefined *Tomb Raiser Zombieundefined *Pharaoh Zombieundefined *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inatorundefined Pirate Seasundefined *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombieundefined *Seagull Zombieundefined *Seagullundefined *Barrel Roller Zombieundefined *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannonundefined *Pirate Captain Zombieundefined *Zombie Parrotundefined *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walkerundefined Wild Westundefined *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombieundefined *Pianist Zombieundefined *Poncho Zombieundefined *Chicken Wrangler Zombieundefined *Zombie Chickenundefined *Zombie Bullundefined *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagonundefined Far Futureundefined *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombieundefined *Shield Zombieundefined *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombieundefined *Disco-tron 3000undefined *Disco Jetpack Zombieundefined *Mecha-Football Zombieundefined *Gargantuar Primeundefined *Zombot Tomorrow-tronundefined Dark Agesundefined *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombieundefined *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombieundefined *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombieundefined *Zombie Kingundefined *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragonundefined Big Wave Beachundefined *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombieundefined *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombieundefined *Octo Zombieundefined *Zombot Sharktronic Subundefined Frostbite Cavesundefined *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombieundefined *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombieundefined *Dodo Rider Zombieundefined *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobiteundefined *Weasel Hoarderundefined *Ice Weaselundefined *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BCundefined Piñata Partyundefined *Anniversary Zombie *Anniversary Flag Zombie *Anniversary Gargantuar *Christmas Gargantuar *Christmas Imp *Leprechaun Imp *Easter Gargantuar *Easter Imp * Halloween Zombie Variants *Franken Gargantuar *Bride Imp *Chef Zombie *Turkey Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Turkey * Feastivus Zombie Variants *Feastivus Gargantuar *Feastivus Imp * Valentine Zombie Variants *Love-struck Gargantuar *Cupid Imp *Irish Zombie Variants *Leprachaun Imp *Easter Variants Vasebreaker *Vase Gargantuar Others *Treasure Yetiundefined *Egyptian Treasure Yeti *Pirate Treasure Yeti *Futuristic Treasure Yeti Links *Official website *Youtube Channel *Facebook Page Category:Game versionsundefined Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Timeundefined